


[帝弥雷特] Another bite of chocolate （R18）

by inesairness



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inesairness/pseuds/inesairness





	[帝弥雷特] Another bite of chocolate （R18）

深秋渐入，这日傍晚天黑的格外早，正在给大司教配药茶的小神官看秤时眼一花，误将红合欢多放了平日三倍的量。等意识到这个错误时，同僚告诉他药茶早已烹煮完毕，半刻钟前由侍女送入大司教书房。  
小神官顾不上善后一桌子瓜果皮茎，拔腿往书房狂奔。红合欢虽然不是什么烈性药草，催眠的效果却是一等一的好，大司教日理万机，要是因为这杯茶耽误了工作，自己搞不好会被尊敬的国王陛下倒吊在城门外示众三天三夜。  
胆小的新任神官被这个并不会存在的君王之怒吓得屁滚尿流，沿楼梯一路上蹿，身形几乎有了重影。一身热汗的奔到大司教书房门口，王宫总管正笑眯眯的杵在那里，朝他直摆手：  
“去去，一边玩去，国王陛下在里面呢。”  
完咯，真是怕什么来什么。可怜的小神官白着嘴唇哆嗦半天，向总管坦白“罪状”后，上下眼皮一盖，眼看要被自己吓晕过去。总管好歹是经历过风风雨雨的老人家，在这位不省心的国王陛下和更不省心的大司教身边陪伴多年，对两人心性摸得一清二楚，连忙宽慰道：  
“怕啥哟，小可怜，你今天立功啦。我会向陛下说明情况，今晚就安心回去睡觉吧。”  
小神官半信半疑，稍稍平复之后，揣着颗活兔子似的小心脏走了。

书房内，正在低头看书的国王陛下突然觉得肩膀一沉，身侧一暖，惊疑忧喜登时排着队从心头滚过——大司教打着瞌睡，歪倒在陛下的肩头上。  
他手中还松松握着剩了半杯药茶的瓷杯，里面浅褐色的液体眼看要泼。陛下手起如闪电，一手托住杯底，一手揽过肩膀，赶紧将杯子和人稳稳放在该放的地方：桌上和自己怀里。  
这一番动静不小，大司教竟仍没有醒。陛下不免有些担心，连忙将人抱入侧厅，平放在用于午间小憩的窄床上。刚摇了一下铃，总管推门而入，在陛下耳边低语几句，陛下忧虑的神情顿时一扫而光。待总管离开后，那张习惯了君王威严的面容上，漏出点少年人才有的痴迷与狡黠。  
贝雷特睡得香甜无知，和任何敢在狮子面前打盹发愣的小动物一样，逃不过被拆开骨头舔光体液的命运。帝弥托利大着胆子戳戳脸，捏捏鼻子，揉揉耳垂，一边玩着平时没有机会玩的地方，一边撒娇般称那个人为：  
“老师，老师？”  
老师唔唔抱怨两声，声音小的像只奶猫，伸了那爪子都没长好的小肉垫，往人怀里最软的那块地方轻轻挠了一下。  
他忍不住，捧起老师的脸，朝微张的嘴唇间探去。舌头深入口腔，往四周搜刮着药茶苦涩的味道，苦味之下藏着一丝丝甜，勾引着人再多吸走一点。他的牙齿总磕上柔软的地方，又总忍不住，往齿末牙尖多下一份力气。老师的抱怨由“超小声”变成小声，被他压制在方寸的湿热粘膜里，想发却发不出来。  
哼哼唧唧，莫名有点委屈的意味。  
今夜天黑的真早，帝弥托利不得不俯下身，借烛光仔细欣赏老师被他亲到红肿的唇瓣，和不知缘故发红的眼角。不，不是不知缘故，他知道的，老师想要他，正好，他也想要老师。  
他急不可耐，开始解老师的衣扣。最外层的防寒披风用银质扣子拴在老师胸前，整整三颗，被尼龙绳缠的紧紧，想要乖乖解开，就不得不在指尖使上力气，慢慢来。他一边与扣眼作斗争，一边恨自己手指关节粗大，不如那些个子小小的侍女们，每天清晨围着老师打转，青葱般的指尖穿过扣眼……  
叮的一声，最后一颗银扣子被他失手扯落，掉在地上迅速滚不见了。他赶紧在心里向老师道歉，一边抱歉一边抽走被老师压在身下的披风，然后扑向下一个目标：大司教的长袍外套。  
长袍外套的拉链在后背，他扶着老师肩膀将人小心翻过来，俯卧在床。隔着宽松的布料，老师美好的腰线和屁股若隐若现，他忍不住上手摸了几把，才回归主题，魔爪伸向后背拉链，期待的眼神简直要在长袍上烧出两个洞。  
很可惜，露出来的并不是老师的裸背。现在可是深秋，以怕冷闻名法嘉斯的前佣兵贝雷特自然裹了一件厚实柔软的棉绸里衣。帝弥托利只在这一刻恨不得以头抢地，痛苦的回想起来：这件里衣还是他送的。  
忍耐着裤裆的微痛，帝弥托利眼含热泪，将恩师双臂拉直，摆成“万岁”姿势，然后扯住长袍肩角，将长袍从头顶一鼓作气拉走。老师在睡梦中发出了一串代表疑惑的“呣？”，可爱极了，他忍不住弯腰在老师嘴角亲了好几下。  
解决了披风和长袍，终于到了最后一层里衣，学生却犹豫了。  
右边裤腿挽到膝盖高度，露出一条缠满绷带的小腿，白色绷带一直延伸到脚踝，帝弥托利垂下眼睛，他知道，那里还必须用石膏固定住，不然老师行走时仍会感到疼痛。  
说来惭愧，这伤不来自魔兽或战场或刺客，而是一个月前，大司教与一位大臣边走边说话时，失足从楼梯滚落造成的。谣传那位大臣被暴怒的国王陛下倒吊在城门外三天三夜，因为他那日催促大司教的事宜无关国事，而是想让大司教把自家女儿推荐给国王陛下……  
谣传归谣传，大臣并没有被倒吊三天，但他那位气度不凡的女儿听说此事，次日清晨拎着箱子逃到帝国，自己办好了女子教会学院的入学手续。大臣气到打跌，在家躺了三天，这才有了“倒吊暴君”的谣言飞天。  
回到大司教书房侧厅，帝弥托利思索再三，最终情感战胜了理智，掀起老师身上的最后一层衣物。老师睡的人事不省，被他一双手翻来覆去的摆弄。被脱掉上衣后嘟囔了一声晚安，从他掌心滑到一边，抱住被子角将自己卷成半个“蛋卷”。  
看来是以为乖学生准备安心服侍自己睡觉，实在是太天真了，老师。  
可爱的猎物落入圈套却不自知，帝弥托利忍不住得意偷笑，来自蠢男人的虚荣心与掌控欲再度暴涨。他耐着性子将老师从那个毫无御敌能力的“蛋卷”中捞出来，一边捞一边凑在老师耳边，故意用气息撩拨他：  
“不可以睡哦，老师，你还没有洗澡。”  
老师抗拒的摇头，他更加开心，难得像哄孩子般劝诱道：“想睡了吗？交给我好不好？一定会把老师照顾的非常，非常好。”  
耳后那块敏感怕痒的皮肤变成了可爱的粉红色，他注视这份羞赧的颜色不断扩大，慢慢晕染到脖颈，忍不住俯身在那段修长的曲线上烙印亲吻。秋日使他嘴唇干燥，他不忍弄痛老师柔软的皮肤，连忙吮出唾液，将粉红沾湿成一串不属于这个季节的草莓。  
老师偏过头，不但没有逃离他的亲吻，反而将脸颊凑过去，下意识与他耳鬓厮磨起来。他蹭着那堆调皮乱窜的头发尖，从里面寻出老师的肌肤，嗅着上面的热度。老师就像一颗硬邦邦的巧克力，表面挂满寒霜，似乎一口下去能把人牙齿磕崩，谁知道里面却是甜蜜滚烫的浓浆，直直浇到他心头，心脏随之融化。  
“好不好，老师？”他继续吮吸老师的肌肤，胡言乱语的哄骗着，“把甜甜的东西，都给我好不好。”  
他的老师点头答应。

虽然催眠的合欢皮放多了，药茶本身的效力（帮助骨骼恢复）还是在的。在药茶未完全冷掉，老师的衣服也没有被他剥光之前，帝弥托利哄着贝雷特灌下了剩余半杯。不一会，老师便越发顺从的由他盘弄，连那一点抱怨都没有了。这一夜国王陛下没有重大议事需要主持，大司教也没有什么紧要工作，天黑的早而彻底，正是适合关上门，偷偷尝一点甜头的时刻。  
帝弥托利像个拿到了第二份生日礼物的孩子，竟然为难起该在何处享用他的甜头：若在书房侧厅这张用于午睡的小床上，那么以后每当他们聚在此处讨论国事，老师的目光落于此处时，也许会回想起自己是怎么被分开双腿，被他一次次操到最深处，从迷茫中醒来却发现逃不掉，最终颤抖着屈服于快感的模样。若是回到他或老师的卧房，在舒适柔软的大床上，那么他要额外点上三十盏灯，将老师“吃掉”他的样子，穴口贪婪蠕动的样子，还有无法合拢双腿，含不住他的精液的样子——全部清清楚楚看在眼里。若是，若是。  
帝弥托利猛然想起，上个月帝国铸造厂的使节来访，为表敬意，那人特意在王宫内修建了一座小小的人工温泉。温泉建成第一日他便跃跃欲试，可惜老师腿伤的不是时候，医师说三周内不能沾水。现在算一算，已经过去四周有余，是时候……  
布雷达德家族最年轻的行动派一跃而起，正要将老师抱去浴室，却被脚下的披风绊了一跤，险些摔在床边。他望着地上那堆累赘的披风，驻足思考了约莫半刻钟后，认为男人应当有丰富的想象力和创造力，同时作为神圣王国的国王，更要有不畏强权，开拓新境界的勇气和决心！  
帝弥托利飞快除去老师仅剩不多的衣服，抖开披风，将这具过分诱人的身体裹入厚实的兽皮中。然后披风一卷，将人牢牢抱在怀里，用脚踢开大门，在总管惊讶的目光中飞奔离去。  
他一边跑一边觉得自己一定是嫌命太长，居然屈服于恐惧和疯狂和燃烧了他五脏六腑的爱欲。如果不是这座宫殿过于寂静，他简直想要一路狂奔大笑，笑到每个人都打开房门瞧瞧发生了什么。然后整个芙朵拉大陆的人都会知道：法嘉斯有个疯国王，他晚上不工作也不睡觉，把自己的大司教脱光了绑到温泉，打算好好操一顿。  
老师如果中途醒了，一定会气到爆炸，发誓要亲手把他削成不能人事的无毛猫。帝弥托利收紧手臂，忍不住咧嘴偷笑：但是首先老师得有那个勇气，光着身子从他怀里跳出来才行。反正不管怎样，老师的怒火只能留到他们成功抵达温泉，或是被他从头到脚吃干抹净不省一点力气之后了。  
唉，老师怎么摊上了他这样的坏学生呢。

帝国的铸造使节技艺精湛，只要给够炭火，热浴保持到第二日天明都不是问题。国王陛下用披风卷了一个人进入温泉不到片刻，总管迈着小碎步姗姗来迟。负责打扫维护设施的几个小侍女正趴在门口偷听里面动静，一个个满脸写着好奇。  
总管勃然大怒，狠狠斥责了她们。他亲自监督侍女们备好换洗衣物，点上暖灯，再添足了炭，然后便像农夫驱逐鸟儿似的将这群叽叽喳喳的小丫头赶离此处，自己犹豫片刻，也阖上门悄悄离去。  
屋内，帝弥托利解尽衣襟，正抱起老师慢慢沉入浴池中。劳累了一天的肌肉被热水包围，针刺和温热的舒适感让他忍不住发出小声赞叹。老师被他扶着后背和脖颈，伤腿裹好防水绷带，小心靠放在浴室边缘。他刚要撒手，呼呼大睡的老师脑袋往旁边一歪，险些栽进水里。  
他赶紧把老师捞入怀中，心想：这可不是我故意占老师便宜。一切的发生只是顺其自然，他单纯想带老师来泡澡，单纯害怕老师睡得迷糊掉进水里。然后，单纯的，本能的，有了男人该有的反应……  
老师赤裸的后背紧贴在他胸前，脑袋歇息在他肩头，他很容易低头随时亲吻这双未醒来的嘴唇。热水中加了药草，也许是药浴的功效，老师的肌肤格外滑腻，好像不抱紧一点，就要像条小鱼似的溜走了。帝弥托利双手往前环抱老师，他收紧了双臂，手掌朝下探去。  
老师什么也没穿，他也没有。手掌贴着腰部往下婆娑，指尖钻入肚脐轻轻戳弄。老师的腰身细而直，裹在收腰的佣兵服饰里，仿佛比女人的腰还细。他想起那件早已不知所踪的旧服，又想起老师和他的第一次——是他用这双手解开老师的披风，卸下腰带，拉出外衫和里衣……  
唉唉，王宫的裁缝有没有可能仿照现有的佣兵款式再做一件呢？  
他一边遗憾着，一边手指微微用力，按压在那层漂亮的腹肌上，指尖传回力度的反馈，有些欲罢不能。老师虽然看起来瘦弱，平时还是有好好锻炼的。嗯，下次他要把老师绑在床头舔腹肌，还要让老师穿上以前的衣服。  
他摸够了老师的腹部，继续往下探索，随后惊喜的发现：在柔软的大腿内侧之间，老师的性器没有像正主一样呼呼大睡，而是努力半撑起脑袋，在他掌心期待的颤抖着。他赶紧握住这精神的小家伙，压抑着突如其来的焦急，上下撸动起来。  
也许是突然有了快感，老师在他怀里蜷缩肩膀，并拢了敞开的双腿，下意识踢蹬起地面。他的手掌被老师双腿夹住不说，下腹那颗沉甸甸的凶器也随着身体猛地一挤，戳进老师的屁股缝里。  
药浴滑腻，老师的股间也是如此，穴口周围软而热，小嘴要张不张的，啄着他前段最敏感的部分往里吸。他恨不得仰头长叹，禁不住诱惑，开始摆动腰部在老师股间摩擦。老师被他顶的差点正面栽进水里，他不得不空出双手按在老师胸前，将这具美丽又麻烦的身体固定在怀里。  
他的手向上移，熟稔找到乳头。心想下面的遭的“罪”，得从老师的乳头上面讨回来。先是用不太温柔的力道揪住拉扯，稍后放开打着转轻轻揉搓安慰一下，指腹来回擦过乳尖一点。  
等到老师的两边乳头被他玩的红肿挺立，两人的性器都开始挺立。他抱起老师，改换姿势让人正面跨坐在他腰上。老师的双腿被再度分开，腰部托高，性器抵着性器，前段液体混在一起涂满彼此的小腹，又被热水迅速洗去。  
他安抚着老师的屁股，手掌陷入臀峰过分柔软的肉体，拉扯分开。老师往他怀里钻，试图躲开按压在入口处的指尖，他皱着眉头推入一根手指，里面和外面一样紧绷。  
没有期待的柔软与欢迎，老师有些反常。他试探着挤入第二根手指，老师额头抵在他肩头，喷在他皮肤上的呼吸变得火热而凌乱。这样的姿势一定让老师有些不安，指节卡在中间难以继续深入。他慢慢转动手指，试图让老师紧张的入口放松下来。  
这个过程比想象中艰难漫长，他出了一头热汗，总算在狭窄的甬道里向前进了一截。指尖够到某个熟悉的区域，他毫不犹豫的往下按。老师在他怀里爆发着呻吟，屁股颤抖着往后应和他的手指，腰部也随之摆动。真是淫乱——他脱口而出，却听到一声啜泣自老师的喉间滚过，他竟从中听出了一点点害怕。  
帝弥托利难以抑制的想：老师此刻是不是正在做梦，一个被他……又或者被不是他的人侵犯操干的噩梦呢。他胸口突然酸楚，歪头蹭着老师颈侧，在他耳边低语安慰：  
“别怕，是我，帝弥托利，我在照顾老师呢。那些坏人死了，他们已经被我杀光了。”  
时机差不多了，他不想老师迷糊着被干，连是不是梦，是不是他都分不清。  
他松开一直扣在老师腰上的一只手，扳过老师的脸与他亲吻。舌头交缠，牙齿磕碰，撕咬老师口腔里最容易受伤的软肉，在那里留下血痕与疼痛。拔出手指，也不管老师并没有被完全开拓好，将形状吓人的性器对准老师后穴，挺腰慢慢顶入。  
老师的呻吟有了起伏和温度，巨大的性器撑开入口，随着人类的体重慢慢往下滑。他亲吻老师的嘴唇，眼睛，鼻尖，脸颊。在老师耳边絮语不断，安慰他，有时唤他的名字，有时依然称他为：  
“老师。”

贝雷特被一个粗暴的吻唤醒神志，首先感觉到的，是胯间几乎快爆炸的快感，他忍不住扭腰往对方小腹上蹭，耳边立刻传来不稳的喘息。第二个感觉是穴口火辣辣的疼痛，和屁股深处被塞满的可怕异物感，对方突然一个深入，顶的他一口气噎在喉咙里，忍不住向前靠去，靠在那人肩膀上试图喘匀下一口气。  
尽管视野因为缺氧隐隐发黑，久经沙场百般考验的前佣兵还是迅速缕清了现场局势：他不在书房或卧室，这里充满热水、蒸汽，和回荡在潮湿墙壁间的呻吟——他的呻吟，一定是个巨大的浴室或澡堂。而他正在被干，有人把他抱在怀里，手臂似若镣铐，一根粗的让人痛呼落泪的玩意正疯狗似的往他屁股里捅。  
那人还在他耳边啰嗦：  
“老师，老师你里面太紧了，放松一点好不好，我我我我怕控制不住弄伤你……我真的好舒服，老师最棒了。老师？贝雷特？亲爱的大司教？你醒了吗？醒了就和我说说话，好不好？唉，我本来只想帮你洗澡，是真的……”  
不用想了，除了那个完蛋玩意，还能有谁？  
贝雷特在近乎颠簸的顶弄中努力稳住身体，努力抽出被箍在帝弥托利怀里的手臂，伸向他的两边脸颊，一手一边揪住，毫不留情的往两边一拉。帝弥托利变形的帅气脸庞立刻被点亮了，双臂下意识收紧，差点将贝雷特肺里仅剩的空气挤出来。  
贝雷特忍不出咳嗽出声，后穴猛地收缩，帝弥托利额头上几乎有青筋爆裂，仍强忍着不敢用力，生怕将老师弄的更痛。方才让贝雷特觉得几乎死过去一次的操弄，在他看来，不过是一点温和轻柔的试探啊。  
他抚摸上老师的后背，从后腰一路滑到搭在颈后湿漉的发尾，指尖像国王逡巡疆土般描绘出每一块肌肉和骨骼。老师的呻吟如同叹息，又如同哭泣的前奏，他一边等待老师平复呼吸，一边撩开老师额前不知被热浴还是汗水浸湿的碎发，往眉心印上亲吻。亲吻变成舔舐，猫咪般小心翼翼，趁着老师安分的片刻，帝弥托利再度送胯，将老师送上又一轮潮涌浪尖。  
老师被他钉在性器上，努力撑起腰，被快感和疼痛再度折弯落入他怀中。帝弥托利克制着操弄了一会，却见老师腿间的小家伙兴致缺缺，甚至比起先前更萎靡了些。他连忙上前请教：  
“我弄得老师不太舒服吗？我该怎么做？”  
老师睁开微阖的双眼，睫毛抖动，眼神里几乎滴落下氤氲的光。他极少撞见老师脆弱的时刻，每一次都如同第一次一样直直击中他：目睹一个赤裸美丽的生命，躺在手边祈求宰割。有时他真想收拢手指，抵住这只美丽鸟儿的气管，看他挣扎着停止呼吸。  
——由他亲手。  
帝弥托利一个激灵，从越界的幻想中醒来。老师又在扯他的脸，一边扯一边骂他：又又又又不肯好好扩张；明天我肯定爬不起来；你自己去处理教会门口那群烦人的商会老大吧；拐我过来的路上没有被人看见吧？！  
没有没有。他连忙摇头，肯定答复：绝对没有人看见你。见老师神色稍微放松，只敢在心中补充：我捂得严严实实。  
两人说话的空隙，他难耐的扭动胯骨，老师的里面湿热紧致，丝绒般的肉壁似是推拒又似乎邀请吮吸。这样停着不动实在难受，帝弥托利趁老师说教的片刻，偷偷顶了一下，老师的脸色马上变了，嘴唇竟然有些发白。  
“怎么了？”他持续的担忧终于得到印证，“是不是很痛？”  
老师移开视线，脸颊涨红着，点了头。这反而让帝弥托利松了口气，老师从不在他面前喊痛，大部分时候即使他问，老师也不会诚实作答。他知道，老师有老师的温柔，也有莫名的不安。身为男子却被拉开双腿，如女人般被侵犯，任由他索求夺予。也许老师不希望为他带来负担，也许。  
有时他畅快淋漓发泄完毕，才发现老师指骨发白，嘴唇沾满牙印，仍能够一脸平静的哄骗他：没事，我没事的。  
此刻老师的“坚持”，到底是被药茶催化了，还是被热水蒸没了。帝弥托利无从得知。但是老师愿意告诉他“会痛”，实话实说，他感到无比高兴。他可以选择放慢速度等老师自己适应；也可以直接操到深处，先把老师破开到最大，后面就不会很痛了。不过他已经决定，他应该好好享受今夜，他应当像他答应老师的一样：慢慢的，好好的照顾他。  
帝弥托利定下心神，尽量轻柔的拔住性器。老师尽管疑惑，身体还是任他摆布。老师被他抱起俯趴在浴池边缘，屁股高高翘起，双腿仍浸在热水中。他担心老师的伤腿，特意将腰部固定的更高，这样老师的腿不必及地，屁股也随之抬高翘起。  
他弯下腰，掰开老师的臀瓣，被粗暴抽插过的穴口无法合拢，边缘泛着委屈的深粉色，在他的殷切注视下难堪的瑟缩着。老师攥着拳头，吸气都有了鼻音，仍然虚张声势道：  
“要干就快干，别看——噫？！”  
他凑上前舔弄老师的穴口，舌尖轻松钻入屁股深处。因为浸泡在药浴中操干多时，老师的屁股里有草药和他的味道。他在老师喘息的间隙把这个发现告诉对方，换来了一大片从后脖蔓延到腰部的红晕。  
老师的声音变得婉转甜美，像一直误落蜜罐的鸟儿。他打开掌心里无助扑腾的双翼，每一根羽毛都滴下黏腻的甜液。再一次舔过穴口边缘的软肉，感受着那里的欣喜和颤抖。探入一根手指，很快增加到四根，老师的穴口逐渐打开，紧绷在后腰的力气也放松下来。整个人啪在地上不住喘息，性器高昂着滴下前液，甚至下意识向后撅起屁股，准备好迎接他的闯入。  
一切准备就绪，可以重新开始了。帝弥托利抽出手指，接下来的动作却出乎贝雷特的意料。贝雷特俯趴在地，脸颊贴着冰凉的大理石地面，听见哗啦啦的水声和脚步声，衣服布料的窸窸窣窣声，然后是玻璃杯碰撞的清脆鸣音。  
脚步声靠近，帝弥托利弯腰将贝雷特从池中抱出，喂他喝完了一整杯水。贝雷特这才意识到自己有多渴，视野边缘愈发浓厚的黑色阴影顿时淡去不少。接着发现帝弥托利已经穿好了全套服装，没等反应过来，松软干燥的毛巾从天而降，盖住了脑袋。  
“什……你不继续吗？”  
老师在毛巾里发出闷闷的疑惑，帝弥托利不出声的笑，飞快擦干净他的头发和身体。毛巾一扔，披风接着罩上，将人严严实实裹进去。然后一手护着后背，一手往腿弯抄去，抱在胸前大踏步朝出口走去。  
他藏过半块巧克力，在他还是小男孩的时候。他的父母害怕蛀牙找上他，曾经对他实行了严格的甜食管制。只有一次他额外得到了一块巧克力，来自他的叔父。这块巧克力他当着叔父的面吃掉一半，另外一半用锡纸包好，藏在口袋里面，等待着夜深无人时钻出被窝偷偷吃掉。  
在那之后，没有哪块巧克力的甜美比得上那藏起来的半块。此刻，他决定扛着老师慢慢走过中庭，可能还会停下脚步，欣赏片刻月色。说不定他还会绕路去一趟自己的书房，整理好今日未办完的文书，可能用不了半刻钟。就是要委屈老师躲在侧厅，耐心等待他做完最后一点工作。  
如果老师不肯听话，他不得不将人绑起来放在一边。老师一定会狠狠瞪他，眼睛红的像落网的兔子。他的书房没有别的衣物，老师只能裹紧他的披风，里面是他亲手用绸缎和编织绳缠住的赤裸身体。  
最后，他会带着老师回到自己的卧房，在那张可以抱住老师翻三个来回的巨大床榻上，将剩下半块巧克力吃进肚里。  
贝雷特似乎明白了帝弥托利的（一部分）意图，挣扎着怒骂出声。除了不会立刻被干的庆幸和不满，声音里更多的是惊慌：  
“放我下来，不不不不别放我下来！我的衣服呢？你要去哪儿？该死的，帝弥托利！今晚到底要折腾多少回你才满意？！”  
骂道后面，披风里的动静逐渐小了，逐渐变成不满的嘟囔。帝弥托利往应该是贝雷特脑袋的地方使劲蹭了蹭，隔着厚毛披风吻他不知道哪里。贝雷特彻底静音，躲在不透一点光的披风堡垒里生气。被舔过穴口还残留着电流般的麻痒，那感觉一路往脖子上爬，他忍不住握住自己性器撸动，却怎么也抵不消屁股里的难耐不堪。  
想要，必须要，要他粗大的玩意插进来狠狠的捅，到最深处。  
月上枝头，王宫庭院静谧悄静，秋风划过古树枝头，晃动着一地月影。贝雷特看不见也不关心这景色，他只在心里催促帝弥托利：  
快点，再走快些。

END


End file.
